Nightmares
by Inumaru12
Summary: For SecretSnow. Luffy has been having dreams of the past and it is keeping him from sleeping. Will someone finally see he’s in pain and help him? Yaoi. ZoLu One-Shot


**Inumaru12:** Hello all. This is in response of **SecretSnow**'s story **Telling The Truth**. She reviewed my story and told me to update again soon and me being a smart ass and sarcastic/joking at the same time I told her I would update as soon as she updated. And then after I had just put up the new chapter up a few days before she then updates. Damn. Then she called me out (Not that I mind) so I asked her if I could write her a one-shot instead. She was cool with that so that makes me happy.

This might be a bit of a companion to her story but you don't have to read it to understand what is going on but I highly recommend it. **Telling The Truth** is probably one of the best One Piece stories based on the six movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. You all should totally go read it.

Okay. Hope you all enjoy.

**Title: ****Nightmares**

**Pairing: **ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **M (Just to be safe)

**Warning: **Spoilers for 6th movie, guy on guy, some cursing.

**Summery: **Luffy has been having dreams of the past and it is keeping him from sleeping. Will someone finally see he's in pain and help him?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, how many times do you have to strike at my heart before you crush my dreams? (Shakes fist at lawyers)

**Nightmares**

Luffy's eyes shot open and he sat up in his hammock. He bit his lip to stop him self from shouting out. He almost didn't catch the whimper that was ready to come out until the last second.

He stilled in his hammock and then looked across the room at his Nakama, his eyes staying on Zoro's sleeping form longer then the others. He laid himself down and listened to his Nakama, hoping he didn't wake any of them. He listened and heard the quiet breathing of some and the snoring of others.

The raven haired boy gave a small sigh before turning over quietly and closing his eyes but not going back to sleep. Sleeping meant falling back into those nightmares, and he didn't want that.

He laid like that for the rest of the night, never seeing the hawk like eyes watching him from the couch.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Zoro watched the younger man run around, playing with Usopp and Chopper with child like glee all over his face.

His face…

Zoro frowned at the sight of Luffy's face. It seemed he was the only one who noticed that their captain had slightly baggy eyes like he hadn't slept very well in the past couple of nights. Zoro started to wonder if that in fact was the case.

The green haired man had awaked last night with a strange feeling in his gut that told him that something was wrong. Zoro looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be fine but when his eyes had landed on his Captain he blinked.

Luffy wasn't acting like he normally did when he slept. Normally the boy would snore or mumble in his sleep but there was no sound coming from his at all, and the fact that he was stiff as a rock and clenching his fist didn't make the situation any better.

Zoro wanted to get up and wake his Captain but something in his instincts told him not to move and suddenly Luffy sat up, his eyes wide with shock and…was that fear? What had Luffy dreamed that had their fearless Captain scared?

The Bushido laid down as he saw Luffy scanning the area, looking at his Nakama with longing and scared eyes. Zoro feigned sleep as he knew Luffy looked at him. Luffy seemed to watch him a little longer and Zoro wondered if he had been caught. He heard Luffy sigh and move a little.

Zoro risked a chance and opened one eye and looked at Luffy's hammock. He saw that Luffy now faced away from him. Zoro blinked at Luffy's form when he then began to feel sleep take him away again. He fell asleep again, leaving to think about Luffy in the morning.

The green haired man definitely saw some sluggish-ness in the boy's movement as he ran around with the sharpshooter and the small doctor. It was barely noticeable but Zoro knew Luffy well. He saw the tired looks he had on his face when he thought no one was looking and at anytime he started to doze off he would jerk him self awake with a start.

Zoro wondered if this was nothing, simply Luffy who never wanted to miss any of the fun that was happening on The Merry Go.

Zoro shrugged his worries off and left them in the back of his mind and went back to training.

Luffy seemed fine, if not a little tired but that would pass if he got some sleep. And besides, Luffy would tell him if something was wrong…wouldn't he?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It had been two days since Zoro had first noticed something wrong with Luffy.

Two days…

Since then Luffy seemed like he didn't get any sleep at all. He was definitely not as active as he usually was but Luffy seemed to hide it well. Zoro had seen the others throw Luffy a confused or curious look once but then shook it off as them seeing things.

Zoro knew that something was up with Luffy and it was starting to worry him, but when ever he was alone with Luffy and began to ask him about it someone would walk in on them or Luffy would make an excuse to leave.

The green haired bushido wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to talk to his captain but he didn't want to push him away. As much as Zoro hated the idea, he needed someone's help. He thought over with special consideration over whom to go to when he finally made a choice. He didn't particularly like the idea of going to this person but it was the best to go do.

Zoro just hoped this person would be some help.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So what the fuck do you want, you shit-head?" A voice said to Zoro, obviously annoyed.

Zoro shushed Sanji silently and peeked into the men's quarters before closing the door quietly and turning towards the blond haired chief. The cook regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"So what is this about seaweed head?" Sanji asked, his curiosity evident in his voice.

The swordsman sighed. "I need your help." He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sanji asked, grinning.

"I said I need your help alright?" Zoro nearly yelled but he immediately lowered his voice so he didn't wake up everyone else.

"Something is wrong with Luffy, and I don't know what." He said.

Sanji bit lightly down on his cigarette and furrowed his eyebrows.

"If something is wrong, Luffy would tell us." Sanji said, but that didn't stop him from glancing at the door behind Zoro.

"That's what I thought at first too, but that was days ago. Luffy is becoming more and more tired and when ever I try to talk to him someone interrupts us or he changes the subject." Zoro said, his lips thinning out.

Sanji was silent for a few seconds. He knew Luffy wasn't one to put his pain onto his crew but Sanji wished he would sometimes, just so they knew what he was feeling.

"Okay…I'll help you seaweed head, but if Luffy finds out what happens I'm blaming you." The cook said with a pointed look.

Zoro had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at how child-like the cook was acting. He was acting like Zoro had asked him to help him get some cookies out of the cookie jar. Zoro just grumbled instead.

The two of them went up to the boy's room door where Zoro opened it carefully. They walked in quietly making sure to avoid the creaking planks and the two of them stared at their sleeping Captain.

The two of them stood there for what seemed like forever before Sanji gave out a quiet sigh.

"Well if this is it, then I'm going to bed." He whispered so only Zoro could hear him.

Zoro was about to give up too when he suddenly saw Luffy start to quiver.

"Wait, look." Zoro whispered harshly, grabbing Sanji's arm tightly.

The cook stopped and looked from the first mate to the man he knew as his Captain. Luffy was on his hammock with his body stiffened and his fist clenched. He was biting so tightly on his lips that Sanji was sure he was going to start bleeding, but he didn't.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Sanji asked, his voice barely hearable.

"I think he's having nightmares." Zoro said, just as quietly if not quieter.

Sanji blinked. "Nightmares? That's it? So why doesn't he just cuddle up to you like he usually does?" He said, grinning at the slight pink on the swordsman's cheeks.

"He's been having these nightmares every night for the past couple of nights, maybe a while longer, I'm not sure." Zoro said, ignoring the cuddle up part.

The blonde's grin disappeared. "Why would he hide the fact that he's hiding nightmares? Is he ashamed of them or something?" He wondered out loud.

"Shhhh!" Zoro hushed him. Sanji's hand went over his mouth and looked up at Luffy to see if they awoke him. Luckily the raven haired man didn't wake.

Zoro and Sanji were about to give a sigh of relief when Luffy's eyes suddenly shot open and he rocketed upward. The two crewmates felt the need to run and hide but couldn't when they saw the fear and…are those tears in their Captain's eyes?

Luffy caught sight of them in the corner of his eye and whirled his head to look at the two before him.

"Z-Zoro? Sanji?" He croaked, wincing at his own dried out voice. "What are you guys doing up?" He asked.

Sanji looked at Zoro, giving him a look that told Zoro he was ready to give into his promise from before. Sanji opened his mouth to say it was Zoro's fault but found him self saying something else to everyone's surprise.

"Shit-head was worried about you and asked me to help find out was wrong with you." Sanji said.

Zoro and Luffy's eyes widened and Luffy looked at Zoro with a questioning look.

Zoro shifted his weight from one foot to another and finally answered.

"I was worried about you. I saw that you were having nightmares and when ever I tried to talk to you about it you would change the subject or just make an excuse and leave." Zoro said, looking into Luffy's eyes.

Luffy looked at his two crewmates and sighed. He could see the worry in their eyes. He was happy they cared for him and were worried but at the same time he hated to see them like that. So Luffy gave them a smile.

"Don't worry, it's only a dream. It will go away. Why don't we all go back to bed?" Luffy suggested, turning to lie down. He was stopped when Zoro grabbed his arm.

"No, don't do this Luffy. We just want to help you. Don't pretend its okay when it's not. Just…just let us help you, like you help us." Zoro finished the sentence quietly.

There was that silence again. Then Luffy sighed and jumped silently from his hammock.

"Okay, Let's just talk about this somewhere else. I don't want to wake them up." Luffy said, pointing towards Chopper and Usopp.

Zoro nodded and started towards the door behind Luffy. He stopped and looked at Sanji when he realized the chief wasn't following. The cook just waved his hand at Zoro for him to go and Zoro nodded his head in thanks.

With that the Captain and the first mate made their way out the door and Sanji decided to finally go to bed.

"Sanji?" Said a voice.

Sanji stopped and looked at the young doctor. "Yes Chopper?" He asked.

"Where are Luffy and Zoro going?" He asked, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes with his hooves.

Sanji smiled lightly and patted the reindeer on the head.

"Don't worry about it. They are just going to talk to each other." He explained.

Chopper made an 'Oh.' Sound and then laid back down on his hammock and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

Sanji watched him sleep for a few seconds to make sure he really did fall asleep before going to bed him self. Hopefully that dumb ass swordsman would be able to help Luffy with what ever was bothering him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Zoro stared at Luffy intently, mentally asking the boy to open up.

Luffy had led the swordsman up onto the deck. He looked a little confused to where Sanji had gone but shrugged it off.

"I've been having nightmares." Luffy said, looking away from Zoro.

'Well that's some progress.' Thought Zoro.

"I know that, but why are you having nightmares. I mean you usually tell someone if you do have them." The Bushido replied. 'Me.' He thought almost bitterly.

Luffy seemed to be thinking the same thing because he reached over to Zoro and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean that I don't trust you, it's just…" Luffy trailed off.

"Just what?" The swordsman asked curiously.

The rubber man sighed. "These dreams have been different. I've been dreaming of things that have already happened…and it's like I'm reliving it again, and again." He said shakily.

Zoro blinked and then got closer to his Captain to hopefully give support to him. "What were you dreaming of?" He asked softly.

The smaller boy hiccupped and put his arms around Zoro's neck and got as close to the swordsman as he physically can. "I was dreaming of when Baron tried to take you guys…but in my dream I keep losing to him…and losing you guys." Luffy choked on a sob.

Zoro took a deep breath and held his Captain tighter.

Baron…

Zoro briefly wondered just how many lives he ruined before Luffy defeated him.

It had been a strange feeling after Luffy defeated Baron and that huge flower of his. Of course they didn't know at first what had happened. They just found Luffy laying on the ground with that huge grin on his face…and then when he began sobbing and passed out they were all shocked and scared.

Chopper fixed him up and they brought him back to the ship. When Luffy had gained consciousness he told them what had happened and it had all shocked them deeply and filled them with guilt. But what had shocked them the most was the fact that Luffy, their Luffy, had wanted to…

'He wanted to die with us.' Zoro thought, his heart pounding and he squeezed his eyes tight to stop any kind of leakage from coming out.

"Zoro?"

The green haired man looked down and the raven haired man and blinked.

"Luffy…" Zoro didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort people well; he didn't always know the right thing to say.

So he hugged Luffy. It was the best way he knew to comfort Luffy and it seemed to be enough.

Luffy hugged his first mate back with a vigorous strength but not enough to hurt Zoro. Luffy then looked up at Zoro and was about to say something but was silence by Zoro's lips. The two of them shared a powerful connection that left the two feeling like they had electricity running through their lips.

When they finally needed air, Luffy spoke, or at least tried to.

"Zoro, I…" Luffy was cut off by said person.

"It's okay Luffy…I know." Zoro said, pressing his forehead against Luffy's.

Luffy leaned forward again and caught Zoro's lips in a desperate, needy kiss to which Zoro gladly grant.

Zoro slipped his tongue against Luffy's lips and Luffy gasped at the sensation, letting Zoro into his mouth. The two battled the other for dominance and Zoro won which didn't bother Luffy one bit.

After they came up for air Luffy smiled at the taller man and leaned against him.

Zoro smiled faintly and held the younger one in his arms.

"Perhaps we should go to bed, it is late after all." Zoro said. He sighed mentally when Luffy tightened his grip but them smiled when an idea came to his mind.

"You can sleep on the couch with me, so if you get a nightmare you can wake me up and I'll be there with you." He said.

That seemed to make Luffy very happy because the next thing Zoro knew was that he was being dragged back below deck to the guys living quarters.

They never saw Robin who was sitting in the crows nest had been watching them and listing to them the entire time. She went back to watching the sea but was faintly disappointed.

Watching the sea wasn't as amusing as watching her Captain and first mate interact.

No competition what so ever.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Luffy opened his eyes he briefly wondered where he was, but then he saw Zoro sleeping peacefully holding him. Luffy smiled.

He had slept through the entire night thanks to Zoro. It made sense when he thought of it. Being around Zoro always made Luffy peaceful and happy, so why shouldn't it make his bad dreams go away?

Luffy felt Zoro start to shift a bit and he stared up at the face of the man he fell in love with.

Zoro was his other half, he realized. He felt so safe and complete whenever he was with him.

Zoro's eyes opened and he groggily looked at Luffy. The two smiled at the other.

"Morning Zoro." Luffy said, with a smile on his face.

"Morning Luffy." Zoro replied as he leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek.

Luffy giggled.

Yes, Zoro was his other.

And only his.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Yay!! I hope you all like it, especially you **SecretSnow**! I honestly didn't mean to make it that long but it all worked out in then end.

At the end when Luffy refers Zoro as only his he means that Baron doesn't own him or any of his Nakama. Just to clear that up.

Please review and tell me what you think. Check out my other ZoLu stories too, if you don't mind!!


End file.
